Saving Planet Earth II
by PrincessAldsky
Summary: The second instalment to Saving Planet Earth. The girls go through a third power and a new villain awaits. Testing the girls trust and courage, can they defeat their closest friends? Contains mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

I was in a bed. It was warm and comfy. I opened my eyes and pulled my head out of the sheets. I was in a place I didn't even recognise. I was in a room with five other beds. I was on the one which was furthest to the right. There was only one other person in the room. They had their face buried into the bed, so I couldn't see who it was and their hair was covered by a pillow. I rubbed my head and that was when I remembered what had happened. Kadma and Elliot. The cynoclones. All I could remember was me fainting and then my mind was completely blank. I had no idea what happened next. There was a window behind me and wanting to find out where I was, I turned around and saw that there was grass everywhere, and there was a bin with something written on it. I squinted to have a look and saw that it had three letters engraved on it. 'C M M' I had to find out what was going on and where I was. I jumped out of my bed and straight onto a big red button. It set off a huge alarm and I sprinted. There was a door on both sides so I went with the one nearest to me. I tried pulling it and it didn't work. I kicked it and punched it but nothing happened. That's when I heard the other door being opened. I pulled harder and turned around to see who it was. Elliot and Wesley. I ran to Elliot and threw my arms around him. I wrapped my legs around him, so he was carrying me. He was walking over to the bed and he gently placed me on there. Someone from the other bed got up and pressed a button to her side –which made the alarm stop- and then she bounded up behind Elliot and Wesley and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. It was Renee. "Where am I?" I asked them. They shared a glance and Renee said,  
"It's another secret room at the back of Cafe Mew Mew."  
"Ohh!" I sighed.  
"I thought you were the bright one. It means 'Cafe Mew Mew' doofus." Renee said. I giggled.  
"Wait what happened on the island? I have no memory of anything." I said. "I haven't lost my memory have I?" I asked them.  
"You should tell us!" Elliot said. "Nah, you haven't. It's just cos you passed out after you jumped off the bridge." The sun caught something on Elliot's hand and it bounced into my eye. It was some sort of jewel. I closed my eyes and put a hand up to cover them, when I realised what it was. I stood up on the bed and pointed to Elliot's hand.  
"You got married to Kadma!" I screamed. I flopped back down and began to sob. Elliot quickly pulled off the ring and looked at me.  
"Stop crying! I didn't. It's a ring for you!" He hastened to assure me. I looked up at him. He was holding the ring out to me. I took it from him and looked at it. It was a colourless stone and it had two letters entwined on it. E and E. I reached up and hugged him. I felt tears sting my eyes.  
"Do you _ever_ stop crying?" Renee asked, probably thinking of all the times I cried whilst we were on the island. I laughed at her and wiped away my tears. I put the ring on and sat cross-legged on the bed.  
"So what happened and how did I end up here? And what's the date?" I asked. Elliot grabbed a chair and sat down, Wesley went away and Renee leaned against the bed behind where Elliot was sitting.  
"First of all, it is Monday 15th of April and it's a Bank holiday so don't worry about school. Do you remember falling off the bridge and the blue light?" Elliot asked.  
"I did not _fall_, I jumped but yeah I do. Why?" I asked.  
"The blue light is something called Blue Mew Aqua. Well, that's the name we've given it. If you think back to your birthday, when you transformed a blue light came out of the necklace." Elliot said, I went to touch my necklace. I felt all around my neck. It wasn't there!  
"Where's my necklace!" I asked. That was when Wesley walked in juggling four cups of tea. Renee jumped up and strode over to him and took two of the cups. She came back and handed one to me and then sat on the bed again and took a sip. Wesley handed one to Elliot and sat down beside Renee. He cleared his throat and said,  
"We knew that Blue Mew Aqua was a very powerful thing. It had the ability to upgrade your powers as well as breaking your fall. Even if it didn't do too much as you had slipped into a small coma. The Mew Aqua seemed to change Kadma's mind. There were only a few parts left in it as most of it was used up. There was a choice of reviving you are saving their planet." Wesley said.  
"But if I'm alive...?" I said, as it all kicked in. "She gave the Blue Aqua to me as well as not marrying Elliot? That does _not_ sound like her!" I said.  
"No, it was up to us, what would happen." Renee said. "Kiki said that if you were awake at that very moment you would sacrifice your life, for the well-being of the Cynoclones. And the rest of us agreed with her."  
"Aw! That's so cute! You guys think that much of me!" I crooned, taking a sip of the tea.  
"So we gave her the necklace and she took the Cynoclones with her and left." Renee said.  
"So how am I alive and will I ever get my necklace back?" I asked.  
"Kadma used the Seal of Cynoclones to boost you, and even though she couldn't revive you, she said that you had enough power in you to save yourself. And the necklace will somehow be given back to you." Wesley said.  
"So, if they're planet is ok and my necklace is going to be returned, what happens to the Mews?" I asked. This was the only question so far, that Renee looked puzzled about too. She looked at Wesley and then Elliot, waiting for an answer. Elliot thought for a long time.  
"I don't know. I guess I never thought about it." He said. Wesley ran out the room and then came back in with a laptop. The second it was on, he began to tap away at it. We looked at him, hoping he had worked something out.  
"Are your Mew Marks, still there?" Wesley asked. I pulled of my sock and looked at my foot. Simultaneously, Renee lifted her top up, just enough so, so that she could see around her belly button. We shared a glance and then said together,  
"Yes." Wesley tapped away some more.  
"That means, that there is still an enemy out there." He said, staring at the computer screen. Elliot jumped up and looked into the screen with Wesley. I walked over, and peered at it too, but all I could see was a bunch of numbers. I rolled my eyes at Renee.  
"But that's impossible..." Elliot muttered.  
"What's impossible? What's going on?" Renee asked.  
"You have new enemies. But it can't be the Cynoclones, they just left and they were in peace with us." Wesley said.  
"You mean _we _have new enemies." I said.  
"Yeah. Right, whatever. But that's not really the issue now is it?" Elliot asked.  
"Do you have any way of finding out whom and where they are?" Renee asked, as my phone began to ring. I couldn't believe it survived! But then I remembered that I had left it on the boat and one of the Mews probably took it for me. I picked up. I checked the caller ID. It was Abi.  
"Hello? Where are you Abs?"  
"Hey! I'm sitting at the park outside your place and I'm with Liv and Em. How was the beach trip?" said Abi.  
"It was great, but I have so got to tell you _everything_!" I squealed.  
"I'll meet you at your Caff in 10?" She asked. Then she began screaming. At first I thought it was out of excitement but I soon realised that she was in some sort of pain.  
"Abi? Abi! What's going on?!" I shrieked into my phone.  
"HELP ME!" She screamed into the phone, and it was loud enough for Wesley, Elliot and Renee to hear. I put the phone down. I looked down to see what I was wearing. I was still wearing my playsuit. It smelt a bit, but I didn't care. My best friend was in trouble! I pulled on shoes, I found at the end of the bed.  
"I'm going with you." Renee said. I nodded and looked at Elliot. Even he heard the scream and knew that something serious was happening. I sprinted out the Cafe and bumped into Kiki and Bridget who were on their way to work. They were yelling after us, but I completely ignored them. All I knew was that Abi was in trouble. I ran to the park and as soon as I set foot into the park, I knew that I was too late.  
"Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!" I yelled and then I remembered that I didn't have my necklace. I looked at Renee pleadingly but she had already transformed. I looked around, to see if I could spot my friends but they were nowhere in sight. "Abi! Liv! Em!" I screamed. I ran deeper into the park and looked in our secret hang out, that we had been visiting since we were in Year 7. "Abi!" I screamed again.  
"Watch out!" Renee shouted, as she shoved me out of the way and flew up. I was hidden behind bushes. I could hear three different voices calling out and Renee struggling to protect herself. They were female voices so I knew it wasn't Dren, Sardon and Tarb. I jumped out of the bushes and looked up to see who they were. There were three females one with blonde hair, one with light brown and one with ginger. I knew the colour of those hairs, all too well.  
"Abi! Liv! Em! Who did this to you?" I asked them standing behind Renee's shield.  
"There is no Abi, Liv and Em. There is only Shadow, Storm and me –Scar." Abi or the now 'Scar' said. They started firing stuff down at us and I knew that Renee's shield couldn't hold much more.  
"We have to get out of here." I whispered to Renee. That's when a blinding light came from the sky. I thought it might have been Zoey, but it turns out that it was Kadma. She was floating down toward us, and however much Scar, Storm and Shadow shot down at her, nothing affected her glow. She floated down holding out my necklace. I reached up to take it and placed it around my neck.  
"Thank you." I muttered. "Hey! Kadma, can you help us, against them?" I said, gesturing to Scar, Storm and Shadow.  
"I am forever grateful, that you sacrificed yourself –by giving us the necklace- to restore our planet, but I do not want to cause arguments with other races." She said. She floated upwards and disappeared.  
"Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!" I said. I stood beside Renee, when I heard a banging sound coming from by necklace, it was faint, and so nobody else could hear it. A miniature blue bottle appeared on my hand. It was surrounded by a heart. I had no idea what it was. I opened the heart shaped lid and tipped the contents onto my palm. It was black glitter. I don't think it was glitter, because it looked quite magical. I was about to put it over me, when Storm threw an attack down at me. I was blown sideways and the glitter was spread out across the floor. I knew this was something, which Elliot and Wesley would love to examine, so I crawled over to the bottle and tried to put the glitter back inside the bottle. But it had disappeared! I could feel the ground getting warmer, I looked at Renee and said, "I think it's time to book!" I grabbed the bottle and flew up into the sky.  
"Fly out as fast as you can!" Renee cried. "Before somebody sees you!" I realized why Renee had said that, and we both flew harder than we ever had before. Not that there were many occasions when we had done so. I pushed the door, to the Cafe open, and thankfully the place wasn't open to customers yet. Everyone was staring at us as we flew in.  
"You recovered fast!" Elliot said smiling.

It was the next morning and we were sitting in the Café, whilst Elliot and Wesley went over what happened _again. _"In case you haven't noticed, we've got bigger things to worry about, other than the fact that people _may_ have found out that we are Mews." Renee said. "The new enemies? Lizzie's dinky bottle with the black glitter?"  
"It's quite hard for us to find out about this, when we haven't seen them!" Wesley said.  
"I'm sure Mini Mew was with me, and he probably has images of them stored in his brain, thing." I said. Kiki jumped up and grabbed Mini Mew, who was just floating above us. She waved Mini Mew in Wesley's face. Wesley jumped up and ran out to the back, taking Mini Mew with him.  
"Well, now that we have the enemies part covered, how about we deal with the glitter bottle?" Renee asked.  
"What made it come out? Did you wish for something to help you out?" Elliot asked.  
"I don't know! Kadma gave me the necklace and thanked me for sacrificing my life and saving her planet and all that. Then I transformed and the blue bottle just appeared on my hand. I tipped it out but I was knocked down and all the glitter fell out." I said.  
"So we have nothing to go on, because you dropped it?" Elliot asked.  
"Let's find out, shall we?" I said. "Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!" I concentrated my energy and pictured the bottle. It appeared at my hand. I was so awestruck.  
"What if, like the first time when the Blue Mew Aqua made its appearance, we have another transformation?" Kiki asked.  
"Will it work for all of us then?" Bridget asked.  
"I wanna do it!" Kiki said. "Power Pendant Activate!" She came and stood beside me. "How did you get it to work?" she asked.  
"Picture it in your mind and concentrate really hard. You probably have orange glitter." I said. Her forehead furrowed, we could all tell that she was concentrating really hard. But nothing happened. All the others transformed and tried it out too, but nothing happened.  
"Don't tell me that this is another thing that only Elizabeth can do!" Corina said.  
"Yeah. Seriously though, if this was a TV show, Lizzie's like the main character that gets all the amazing things and is like the 'main' character whilst us lot are her sidekicks." Zoey said. "Like in Harry Potter. She's the 'chosen' one."  
"Hey! No, that's not true!" I said. "I'm not the chosen one. Without you lot I would still be rotting in the back of a cell on some random island. We are all equally important." I said.  
"There's no point arguing about whose more important. I'll go and find out more about this bottle." He said.  
"Take the glitter in it." I said. "Not the bottle."  
"Why?" he asked.  
"I don't know. Something tells me that as soon as I un-transform that bottle is gonna disappear." I replied. He nodded tipped a little out and returned the bottle to me. I un-transformed and as I had suspected the bottle disappeared. We sat down again not knowing what to do. We were all in our uniform and more pictures were being taken.  
"I can't just sit around all day!" Kiki cried, "I don't know how you manage it, Corina."  
"Easy. You relax, get some coffee and watch people." Corina replied.  
"How about we open up?" Zoey suggested.  
"I honestly do not feel like waiting tables." Bridget said.  
"Never thought I'd hear Bridget say that!" Zoey said.  
"How about, just for a few hours?" Kiki asked. Bridget stood up slowly and nodded.

Around 8 hours of working flat out, I was sitting on one of the tables sipping at a chocolate milkshake. I was so worn out and my legs were killing me. The Cafe was closed. I breathed out deeply. "How do you do it, Kiki?" I asked, "I mean, working non-stop and not get tired And taking all the bull from the bitches. I was so gonna slap someone across the face." Everyone giggled and Renee looked up smiling.  
"Years of practice." Kiki said, winking. Wesley and Elliot came in. They sat down opposite us.  
"Well, Liza. I'm sorry to say but it turns out that your friends are Scar, Shadow and Storm. Olivia is Shadow. Emma is Storm and Abigail is Scar. They have powers equal to yours." Wesley said.  
"But how? They can't have just turned into bad guys by themselves." Kiki asked.  
"It's like these three are replacing Dren, Sardon and Tarb. Literally. They are puppets of someone stronger." Wesley said.  
"But who?" I asked.  
"That we do not know," Wesley said. My shoulders slumped. "Yet." He added.  
"Any news on the bottle thing?" Zoey asked Elliot. We all turned to face him.  
"It's like Blue Mew Aqua in its dust form. And you all know how strong Blue Mew Aqua is." Elliot said.  
"Yeah, but how come only Elizabeth's got it?" Corina asked.  
"She must have done something different to us. Something that only she did." Bridget said.  
"Got her guy almost nicked?" Kiki suggested.  
"Jumped in after Bridget?" Zoey asked.  
"Sacrificed herself." Elliot said, simply. I choked on my milkshake.  
"And, when did I do that?!" I asked, coughing.  
"When you gave your necklace to Kadma." Elliot said.  
"But that wasn't my choice. You said I was unconscious." I said.  
"But, even when you were unconscious you managed to telepathically speak to everyone and got them to do what they did." Elliot said.  
"But I didn't hear her voice in my mind." Renee said.  
"Neither did I." Bridget said.  
"You didn't hear her voice, but you girls said that there was something in the back of your head telling you that, if Beth was awake right then she would choose to give her necklace away." Elliot said.  
"Yeah." Kiki said.  
"But wasn't that just us thinking?" Zoey asked.  
"No. Beth was in your mind." Elliot said.  
"So, is Elizabeth the only one that can attain the Mew Dust?" Corina asked.  
"First of all, great name you thought of there Corina! We'll stick with that! And second of all no. Beth is not the only one. You must all sacrifice your lives, in order to get it." Elliot said.  
"So what? We kill ourselves and then when we have a chance to resurrect, give it to someone else?" Corina asked.  
"You won't be killing yourself! Say someone was going to get run over by a train, you push them out the way and step out in front of it." Elliot said.  
"So we die?" Corina asked  
"No! Because when you do that your Mew powers will kick in and you will get your Mew Dust and it will somehow save you. It's like an upgrade in your transformations." Elliot said.  
"Let's go sacrifice our lives then!" Kiki said.  
"How about, we get ice creams and walk round the park?" I suggested.  
"I can totally see us saving someone in the scenario." Corina said rolling her eyes.  
"Seems like a good idea." Bridget said.  
"And find people we can save!" Kiki cried.  
"I'll get a whippy for everyone." Zoey said rushing into the kitchen with Wesley following.  
"I don't want to be seen with _you_." Corina said indicating everyone except Renee.  
"Well tough because you're going." I said grabbing her arm. Zoey and Wesley walked in both of them holding three ice creams each. We all took a whippy and walked out the cafe.

We decided to walk around the entire park because that way it would last longer. Thankfully, there didn't seem to be any paparazzi around so that was ok. Our ice creams had finished and soon we were just walking round. We were about a quarter of the way round the park. "What do we do now, that the secrets out?" Kiki asked. Bridget looked as if she was about to answer when six random guys stepped out from nowhere. They looked like the hardcore thugs we see in movies. We carried on walking, and pushed past them. Literally. One of the guys grabbed Renee's shoulders and drew her back. "Let go of her!" Bridget said.  
"Bridget, take Kiki out of here." I said.  
"But-"  
"_Now_!" I yelled at her. Bridget grabbed at Kiki and ran off with her. I kicked the guy that was holding Renee. I pushed him away and tried to pull his arm off of her. Someone grabbed my neck and pulled me back. He waggled his finger at me and pointed to Bridget and Kiki who were being held by two guys. I bit the guy who was holding me and swung a punch at him. He dodged it easily.  
"You seem to have some attitude on ya!" he said to me, grabbing my hands. "Wanna come back to my apartment with me?" he asked.  
"Freaking dream on!" I yelled at him, twisting his arm back and pushing him aside. Zoey and Corina began screaming.  
"Shut 'em up." The guy holding me said. Two other guys stepped in front of Zoey and Corina. I saw something shine as it caught the sun. A knife! I wriggled around like crazy and tried kicking out at the guy holding me. Kiki punched the guy holding her and ran forward, toward Corina and Zoey. The guy looked at me and pushed me back down. "Well if you don't want to go to my apartment we can do it right here!" he said. But before he could do anything else someone kicked him in the face and sent him sprawling. That someone had purple heels on so I knew almost instantly who it was. I jumped up and stood beside Renee. "Should me use our Mew powers?" I asked her.  
"Nah. Too risky. We can take 'em on easily." She said. They guy who had Renee took her arm again.  
"Let those girls go, or else I'll call the police!" a small, old woman said. We didn't know who she was but she wanted to help us.  
"You can only do that, if you're alive!" said the guy who was going to stab either Corina or Zoey. I shared a horrified look with Renee. I tried to run forward and so did everyone else but the thugs were holding on too tightly. The guy was nearing the helpless woman his knife in clear view now. I kicked the guy holding me and ran forward to the woman, but someone was there before me. That person kicked the guy across the face and hit his arm, forcing him to drop his weapon. The person stepped aside and took the woman with them. The guy suddenly got up, holding his knife and aimed it at the old woman. But her saviour stepped out in front of her and took the blow. Blood was pooling around the body that lay on the ground.  
"Mate, what were you thinking?!" one of the thugs asked.  
"You weren't actually meant to kill the thing!" another one said.  
"There's only one thing left to do now. _Run_!" the guy who stabbed yelled running off. I looked at Renee and knew that we shared the same thought. We ran forward and got the two guys who came to us first. I punched him and kicked him where it hurts. His face creased in pain and he rolled around on the grass grasping his crotch. Renee's guy had already begun to bleed and way on the ground clutching his mouth. The others looked at us as if we were on some sort of death mission and sprinted off in different directions. I was breathing heavily and ran over to where the other Mews were kneeling. Renee was standing beside me and we both almost passed out when we saw who was lying in a pool of their own blood. Bridget.

I ran back to the Cafe whilst the others stayed with Bridget and the old woman who were waiting for the ambulance. I shoved open the door. Elliot and Wesley were sitting on the table drinking something. They turned slowly to face me. "Where are the others?" they asked.  
"Just run with me!" I screamed. The tone of my voice told them that they should follow me and they did exactly that. They jumped up and sprinted after me. We stopped as we were on top of Bridget. It was impossible! She was completely ok! All the blood had been cleared and there wasn't a trace of any injuries anywhere!  
"Would you care to tell us what's going on?" Wesley asked. Kiki and Renee filled them in. In the end they just stood staring at us. They had told the woman that she could leave and after a lot of persuasion she did. The ambulance was annoyed and threatened to fine us because we phoned up a phoney. But then they left after Corina took them aside and said something to them. Elliot look at us, slightly mockingly. "So let me get this straight. A few thugs came over to you girls –who were just innocently strolling in the park- started up a small fight and went to stab an old woman who threatened to call the police on them. Then Bridget stepped in and took the blow from the knife?" Elliot said, his eyebrows raised at me.  
"I guess that about wraps it up!" Kiki said.  
"I am so thick!" I exclaimed.  
"What?" Zoey said.  
"Why?" Corina asked. Then Renee realised it too. Her eyes sparkled. "What?"  
"What's going on?" Zoey asked.  
"Tell us!" Kiki squealed. Elliot repeated the last sentence he said. "So?" Kiki asked, after he finished.  
"Guys, don't you get it? Bridget stepped out in front of the old woman, _sacrificing_ her own life!" I said.  
"She got her Mew Dust!" Kiki squealed.  
"So it cured her injuries and stuff." Zoey said.  
"How do we know that she's got it?" Corina asked. At the same time Bridget opened her eyes and sat up. Her hands were wrapped around something. We looked at her fist and she opened it up. All eight of us peered into her hand. There was small green oval shaped bottle with an circular outside holing it in. It had a see through bubble on top. Bridget twisted it, revealing that it was a lid and tipped out the contents. Green glitter covered her palm.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't be asked to do this anymore!" Corina said, flopping onto a chair in the Café. We'd just got back from another fight against our new enemies, Scar, Storm and Shadow.  
"Which one?" Zoey asked.  
"Saving people's butt, or risking yours?" Kiki asked. The girls sniggered, but Corina remained stony-faced.  
"Corina, come on, being a Mew does have its perks." I said.  
"Oh yeah?" she said. "Like what?"  
"Like this!" Renee said, picking up a drink, from the tray, that Wesley was carrying to a customer.  
"Come on, ladies, I know it's almost closing time, but you could still help out." Wesley said, taking the drink back from Renee before she could drink from it. We trailed to the locker rooms to get changed. Corina got back into her grumble.  
"I'm serious though," Corina began, "We risk our lives almost every day, and for what? Free drinks and a cool costume?"  
"That's…" I was going to say something against it, when I realized that she was right. "I guess I could relate to that… But…"  
"We have the ability to save innocent people, and you're gonna give that up, because you can't be bothered to get up off your arse?" Renee asked.  
"That's not it!" Corina cried, looking horrified. "I'm just saying that we save people, and we get nothing in return."  
"I guess, we get to see the world, returning to normal, and have the feeling that we saved someone's life." Bridget said.  
"That's all well and good, until one of us gets badly hurt." Corina said. "How many missions have we been in, where we've been in near death situations?"  
"A lot." I said.  
"Exactly my point." Corina said.  
"I think we're getting worked up over nothing, so maybe if we all j-" Zoey began.  
"It isn't really nothing, I mean; Corina has got a point…" I said. Zoey widened her eyes at me.  
"Are you just afraid?" Zoey asked.  
"Duh, I'm afraid!" Kiki said. The whole group turned around to face her. Kiki had always been the fearless one. She loved being a part of the group and never really showed signs of fear. "I'm afraid of dying!" she cried. This was unexpected and totally unlike Kiki.  
"Death? You're afraid of death?" Bridget asked. "You can't fear death, Kiki. It is the one constant, the one thing we cannot change. To fear the inevitable is foolish."  
"Well maybe we are fools." Zoey said. This was just getting weird. I'd never in a million years picture Zoey saying this.  
"You were just fighting against; you can't be for, all of a sudden." Kiki said.  
"I see what you guys mean now, though." Zoey said. "What if someone finds out about us? Someone human. Our life is hard enough as it is; having to balance a social life, school life _and _our Mew lives." Zoey said.  
"This sounds interesting." Elliot said, coming in. We quickly looked at the ground, embarrassed by our words. "What's going on?" he asked.  
"I don't want to be a Mew anymore!" Corina shouted. Elliot smirked. Corina reached into her pocket and pulled out her Power Pendant. She put it on the table, and rushed out of the room. Everything suddenly got a lot more serious. Zoey reached into her pocket and pulled out her Power Pendant.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. She put the pendant beside Corina's. She followed in Corina's wake. Kiki looked at her hand. She put the pendant on the table and rushed out. Bridget quickly pulled out her own pendant, placed it on the table and rushed out.  
"What the hell is going on?" Elliot asked. I looked at my necklace. I've wanted magic for years but I never wanted to be put in this much danger. A tear streamed down my face. I slowly unclasped the necklace from my neck. I dropped it beside the other girls' pendants.  
"I'm so sorry." I said. I went up to Elliot and hugged him. I've only just found him again, and already I had to leave. I rushed out of the locker rooms.  
"Liza, what is going on?" Wesley called out. I rushed out. I couldn't bear leaving him all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiki slumped down on her sofa. It had been two weeks since she and the other Mews had officially quit their life saving jobs. Kiki found that she was growing extremely bored, just sitting around and cleaning up after her siblings. She picked up the remote and turned the TV on. Her siblings all rushed to the TV and sat in front of it, blocking Kiki's view. "How many times do I have to say, watch TV from the sofa?!" Kiki cried out. She was getting quite cranky as well. Her siblings all, obediently, went and sat beside her on the sofa. The batman theme tune started playing. She sighed. She watched as batman jumped on buildings, and saving people from burning buildings. _I was doing that once_, she thought. _I was saving people's butts and kicking the cynoclones'_. Batman was bringing back memories of Kiki being a Mew, and she was trying to forget that and get on with her normal life. She stood up again. She had to think about food for the kids. Then she sat down again remembering that Ms Rosbe was now here. Liz was the one that got the Benjamin children a guardian. Kiki stood up once again. _This place reminds me to much of the Mews_. She thought, as she looked at the small vase, Corina got her and the flowers Bridget had put in there. "Ms Rosbe, I think I'm gonna go out." Kiki called out.  
"Ok then, sweetie." Ms Rosbe said, smiling as she came out of the kitchen. "Actually, I'm not sure it'll be safe…" she began. Kiki sighed inwardly.  
"I've gone out lots before so it's ok." Kiki reassured.  
"Um, if you're sure you'll be ok…" Ms Rosbe said. She walked over to the coat cabinet and took out Kiki's coat. She handed it to her and watched as Kiki left the house.

Kiki didn't know where she was walking. She just went wherever her feet took her. She was quite shocked, to find herself standing before Café Mew Mew. She smiled. This place meant so much to her. It was where she had found out so much about herself, and made some really good friends. She looked at Café Mew Mew, one last time before turning away. _Time for a change of scenery. _She thought. She started walking toward the Sheffield High Street. It was only a few minutes jog from there. She started slowly jogging toward the High Street. She needed to distract herself from her former life. She had to forget about it. And for that she needed to be surrounded by normal humans. Kiki didn't usually care for the material things, but she saw a dress that caught her eye. She didn't have the money, but it didn't hurt to just try it on. She walked into the small corner store. She picked the dress off the rack and turned around, in search of the Changing Rooms. That's when two people who had balaclavas on walked in. One of them shut the door. "Hands up! This is an ambush!" One of them yelled. People began screaming. _I can take them. It'll be easy after all I've done. _Everyone put their hands up. One of the guys, walked up to the cash register and he whipped out a knife and held it toward the woman standing behind it.  
"Open it up!" he yelled. Tears started streaming down her face as she put the password in. "Faster!" she flinched and started typing faster. Kiki knew that this is where she had to step in. She jumped up and dove onto the shoulders of the guy standing by the door. Before he could call out, Kiki had whipped off his balaclava and gagged him with it. Hearing the commotion the other one turned around to look at her.  
"What the hell is going on?" he asked.  
"She's just a child don't hurt her!" someone cried out. Kiki just smiled, as the masked figure walked closer to her. When he was just three feet away from her, she used her telekinesis powers to trip him up. He fell to her feet just as she stood up. She unlocked the door to the store.  
"How dare you?!" he cried out. He jumped up, pulling his friend with him. Kiki sprinted outside the store. The men began to chase her. People came out of the store, to look at what would become of the young girl and thieves. Kiki could feel the wind blowing through her hair. She giggled softly to herself. She stopped, suddenly and turned around. The men were standing in front of her.  
"Now you'll pay." The man said. Kiki just smiled. She leapfrogged over the guys shoulders and kicked him on the back. He collapsed onto the ground. Kiki jumped up again and started running. Now, only one guy was behind her. She sprinted harder. The feeling she was getting as the adrenaline pumped through her body was amazing. The feeling of complete and utter fright, mixed in with the feeling of a burst of happiness and energy is something Kiki had not felt since the time she had quit the Mews. She missed this feeling. She missed being a Mew. She missed constantly being afraid but knowing that she'd never get hurt because her friends would always have her back. She missed everything. She wanted it back desperately. That's when she realised something. She needed to be a Mew. Being a Mew gave her the ability to feel pure happiness. And she loved it.

_My name is Kiki Benjamin and I am a Mew Mew._


	4. Chapter 4

Corina had done nothing but practice her ballet, for the past two weeks. As she exited the dance studio, she couldn't help but think back to the times when she was a Mew. Sure, at times the others could be a pain in the arse, but she had grown to love her friends. She could never really accept to anyone that the Mews were her first real friends. People that she knew she could easily confide in. She'd never forget what, being a Mew, had given her. But she had to move on now. She had been desperately trying to fill up her calendar with things to do. Being a Mew had taken up most of her time, and at the time she thought of it as a burden, but now? Now, she would welcome the time-consuming job of being a superhero with open hands. But all of that had gone. And all because of her big mouth. She sighed. She mentally went through all the things she could do now. _I don't really feel like shopping right now…But I could go to the library…I may run into Bridget, but…I'm going there to get some textbooks and if Bridget happens to be there, it's not my fault._ Corina, thought. _It's decided. I'll go to the library. _She crossed the street and entered the library.

She immediately went to the History section, because she knew that's what Bridget loved the most. Bridget was the type of girl to hang around in the past, rather than living in the present. Corina walked down the History isle, twice and not once spotting Bridget. The librarian eyed Corina wearily. Cautious of her, Corina picked a book up off the shelf and went to sit on one of the sofas. Pre-Mew Corina would never have come to such a futile place, but post-Mew Corina didn't really mind. She was the only one sitting by the sofas. She started flicking through the textbook, trying to find something that caught her eye. She felt someone sit beside her. "You like History, then?" she asked. Corina looked up. It was a young female, not much older than herself, with brown hair and deep brown eyes. She smiled at her.  
"No I don't. Not really. I prefer Literature myself, but I know…I knew a girl who loved History…"  
"Oh, well, I don't really care for History either but I love Philosophy. What's your name?"  
"I'm Corina. Corina Bucksworth." She replied.  
"Nice to meet you, Corina Corina Bucksworth. My name is Annie Annie Clark." she said, smiling. Corina giggled. "What do you like in Literature?" she asked.  
"I read a lot of Shakespeare's Plays and I like going over deeper meanings of it with my…er…friend." Corina said.  
"I like Shakespeare too. Tell me, what plays have you read?"  
"You seem to be full of questions!" Corina cried, a little too loudly, earning a glare from the librarian.  
"Keep your voice down!"she mumbled, smiling. "Wanna talk over coffee?"  
"Sure." Corina said, standing up, causing Annie to promptly stand up with her.

"So what else do you like doing? Other than reading and ballet?" Annie asked, Corina. They were sitting outside Costa. When Corina didn't reply, Annie added, "And daydreaming, clearly."  
"Oh sorry, Annie, my mind was elsewhere." Corina replied.  
"What were you thinking about then?" she questioned. Corina paused for a few seconds. It would help, to get a second opinion on the Mew matter.  
"Well, the thing is…I like writing stories as well, and recently I started writing this story about 6 superheroes…" she began.  
"Kinda like, Marvel and stuff, right?"  
"Sort of, well these six girls defend the universe and stuff and they've been doing it for a really long time, around a year some of them. But now, they're having second thoughts, and thinking about the risks and they decided to quit the whole thing. But one of them can't help thinking that she should go back, and I don't know where to go from this point!" she said. She had to bite her cheeks to stop herself from crying right there and then.  
"Well, I for one think that if it's a life saving job she probably should go back. I mean does she like working as a hero? Are the others nice as well?" Annie asked.  
"Whilst she was working there, she thought she hated the job but now that she's quit, she realises how nice it was and the other girls were so sweet, if a bit annoying." Corina said.  
"If the girl, truly likes working there, I mean if she thinks that what she does is worth the time and that the others are good friends, she should go back."  
"But what if none of the others are having second thoughts? What then?"  
"I think this is third thoughts!" Annie exclaimed. But when Corina didn't laugh she continued. "It's your story isn't it? Can't you take it where you want it to go?"  
"But I want it to seem realistic, so I want second opinions." Corina said.  
"If one girl thinks that she should probably go back, I'm pretty sure the others would feel like that too." Annie said. Corina thought about all of what Annie had just said.  
"Thanks, Annie, but I've really gotta go." Corina said, standing up. Annie was surprised at Corina's sudden eagerness to leave. "You'll never understand how much you helped me!" and with that Corina ran out, leaving Annie sitting there.  
"But, Corina!" Annie cried out. But the girl had already gone.

_Annie was right. _Corina thought. If she thought that she should go back, then the others probably did too. Corina knew that saving the world wasn't the reason she wanted to go back. She wanted to go back because of the friendship. The sisterhood. Something she knew she couldn't find elsewhere. She had grown close to the girls. Closer to them than anyone else. And having Elliot and Wesley around wasn't really as annoying as she showed it to be. The truth is, though she hated working at the Café, she loved being with them. The general atmosphere and the fact that Corina could rely on any one of them to get her back. She loved being with them. And that's when she realised something. Being a Mew was a part of who she was. It gave her things she never thought she'd get. And she didn't want to ever let that go.

_My name is Corina Bucksworth and I am a Mew Mew_


	5. Chapter 5

"You've actually done your homework?!" Mimi cried.  
"I've got a lot of time on my hands now." Zoey said, as they walked out of their school.  
"So you finally got the sack, huh?" she asked with a giggle.  
"Nope." Zoey said, sighing. "I quit."  
"Aw that's too bad." Megan said. "Cute guy at 4 'o' clock!" she cried, moving on from the ultimately gloomy subject, almost immediately.  
"That's Mark Williams!" Mimi cried. "He's, like, the most popular guy ever!"  
"And he's coming right to us!" Megan squealed. Megan and Mimi began blushing furiously as he approached the young girls. He, however, didn't give Megan and Mimi a second glance. He looked directly at Zoey, and only Zoey.  
"Anything you need?" Zoey asked, carelessly. She honestly couldn't be bothered to be around males. Especially not this Mark guy.  
"You're Zoey, right?" he asked.  
"Yes." She replied. She couldn't wait for this to be over, so that she could go have some dessert with her friends.  
"Well, my name is Mark, and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up later tonight?" he asked. "For a meal that is."  
"I don't know…" Zoey began. She wanted to say no, but didn't want to say it straight out, since she didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
"Excuse us for just a moment!" Megan said, and grabbed Zoey and pulled her a few metres away from Mark. Mimi and Megan stood glaring at her.  
"What?" Zoey asked, sounding exasperated.  
"You have to say yes!" Megan cried.  
"And why is that?"  
"Um, because Mark is the cutest guy on Earth and if you don't say yes, you'll find yourself hanging around on your own for the rest of your life!" Mimi said, threateningly. Zoey sighed. It would be something to fill up her time. Since she had a lot of that to spare. She trailed back over to Mark.  
"I'll go on the date with you." Zoey said.  
"Great. I'll meet you at 'The Queen' at 7." He said. Zoey nodded and turned back to her friends.  
"So where you going?!" Mimi asked, excitedly. At least one of them had gotten a date for the first time ever.  
"Some place, called The Queen at 7." Zoey replied, tiredly. She couldn't be bothered to do anything right now. Especially not dress up and go on a date. She didn't know what she was doing. She desperately needed sleep. Not a date.  
"It's 5:30!" Mimi said.  
"And?"  
"For God's Sake, woman!" Megan cried. "Do we need to walk you through everything?!"  
"Apparently!" Mimi said, as she took one of Zoey's arms. "We'll help you get dressed."  
"I'm not two, I don't need help!" Zoey said.  
"Ooo, tetchy!" Megan said. "We're coming over to supervise."  
"Besides, we're awesome." Mimi added.

Zoey looked at herself in the mirror. She was feeling pretty down, but her outfit gave off a totally different vibe. Her outfit screamed 'Hey! I'm looking to have fun' and her face screamed, 'I want to die.' Mimi and Megan had left a little while ago and Zoey had been staring at herself in the mirror the whole time. She didn't feel like going. She wanted to go and hang out with the Mews. They always know how to bring her up from a sad mood. It was 6:45. Zoey took one last look at herself in the mirror and set off to The Queen.

"Hey, Zoey!" Mark said, as he pulled her in for a friendly hug. "You look amazing!"  
"Thanks." She said. Then realizing it sounded a bit mean, she added a smile. He smiled back.  
"Shall we?" he asked, indicating to the restaurant with a bow.  
"We shall!" Zoey replied, trying to get into the mood of things. He led her in and they sat down. They ordered their meals and waited for them to arrive. "Tell me a little about yourself." Zoey said, trying to stir up a conversation.  
"Well, I like…" he began, but Zoey didn't hear anything else. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the Mews. _If Corina was here, she'd be head over heels in love with Mark. He's so gorgeous! I wish he was my first kiss. Instead of stupid Dren._ _Wait, I'm meant to be paying attention! Pay attention, Zoey! _"And I'd say that was probably one of my better subjects. So what about you? What do you…" Zoey had drifted away again. She noticed the waitresses. They were taking a long time, taking orders and serving meals. _If Kiki was here, all of the customers would be served and satisfied within minutes. Kiki always was awesome at waiting tables. _Zoey thought she heard Kiki, and swiftly turned around, startling Mark. "What's wrong? Are you ok? You seem distant, Zoey." Mark said.  
"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about how nice the…um…vase… was?" Zoey said, in desperation.  
"It is a nice vase, I guess…" _Off he goes. Or off I go, since I'm the one not paying attention. Kinda like Renee, but she didn't have to pay attention. She knew what was going on all the time. As did Bridget. I don't know who's more serious! Renee or Bridget? That's a tough one…_ "But I hate them so much! They piss me off. God. Sorry. I'm getting all het up on our date."  
"Don't worry about it." Zoey said. Their food was placed in front of them and they began to eat.  
"Do you have any siblings?" he asked.  
"No. Just me." She replied. _But I guess the Mews are sort of like my sisters. We've gotten so close in this year. I could tell them anything and be my weird self around them, and I know they won't judge me. Ugh look at me! I'm on a date with one of the cutest boys ever and here I am continually thinking about the Mews. Wait…This might not be a bad thing. _Zoey suddenly stood up, scraping her chair back. "I'm so sorry, Mark." Zoey said. "But I just remembered something super important I have to do…We'll reschedule." She said, and dashed out.  
"But, Zoey!" Mark cried, standing up as well. He saw her escaping out of the restaurant and sat back down. "What a warped kid." He mumbled to himself.

_I was on a date with one of the hottest guys of our year and I was thinking about the Mews. I couldn't stop thinking about them. _Zoey didn't know where she was running to. It was dark, which was strange since it was the middle of summer. Almost the time when she first found out she was a Mew. _Again. I bring the Mews into everything. Everything I do or say, revolves around the Mews. They made such a big impact on my life. But I'm glad it happened. Because without it…I wouldn't be the person I am today. I would've handled so many situations differently, but being a Mew and watching everyone else make life changing decisions on the spot. That changed me. For the better. _Zoey stopped running for a moment as she thought things through. Then she began to sprint. It began to rain slightly. It fit her mood perfectly. She sprinted and sprinted. Now she knew where she was going. She knew who she was and where she belonged.

_My name is Zoey Hanson and I am a Mew Mew_


	6. Chapter 6

Bridget sighed slightly. She never could have enough of studying and revising. She considered textbooks as one of her closest friends. She wasn't like other girls. Instead of asking for toys for Christmas she asked for chemistry textbooks. They were her joy and pride. She smiled and stood up. _I sure do miss the Mews. _Bridget thought as she walked to the door, grabbing her bag on the way. Her parents were always working late and left the home early for their jobs. But considering they were both Doctors, Bridget didn't really mind. She often found it quite lonely, having the whole house to herself. Whilst she was a Mew, she didn't really mind though. She was rarely at home herself. She shut the door behind her, and was about to go to Café Mew Mew before she realised that she had left the TV on. She unlocked the door again and went into her living room. It was on the news. "A massive fire is occurring at St Nicholas. Fire fighters have managed to get some people out and the search continues as they try to rescue as many people as possible in the five-storey mall." Bridget switched the TV off. She knew where she was going now.

Bridget knew that she'd never be able to get into the building through the front so she decided to try the back. However there were policemen surrounding the back as well. _I may as well use my Mew powers. _She walked up to a police officer and looked him in the eye. _Let me through. Let me through. Let me through!_ "Just go straight through." He said and stepped out of her way. Bridget sprinted past him and ran into the burning building. It's funny. Her first instinct was to run to the danger, instead of going in the other direction. She couldn't see anything. She could barely breathe.  
"Is anybody there?" she called out.  
"Please! Save me!" it was a male voice. They continued to shout out so Bridget followed his voice until she found him. It was a young boy. A wooden ledge had fallen in front of him and it was burning. There was no way he could ever get past. _Mew Powers? _She asked herself. _Mew Powers. _She lifted up her hand and shot out water. The entire store was filled with water for a split second and then immediately died down. The boy looked at Bridget worriedly.  
"Don't worry. I'm the good guy." She said as she reached for the boy. She lifted him off the ground and sprinted back toward the way she came. "Now just walk up to that policeman, I'm gonna stay here for a bit." She said as she put the child back down. Then she rushed back into the burning building. She couldn't hear anyone and she couldn't see anyone. She couldn't see full stop. She could feel the smoke entering her lungs. She didn't know what had caused this fire. And therefore she didn't know how much longer she should stay there. She rushed forward and into another store. "Is anybody in here?!" she screamed. She rushed toward the changing rooms. She had been forced to go shopping with Corina on so many occasions that she knew the mall backwards. She could see people huddled in the corner. _Are they just a pile of clothes or are they people?_ _I can't be sure._ She rushed through the wall of fire that had come up and almost crushed the small family. She bent down beside them.  
"Save my children please! Leave me here! Save them!" the woman cried, thrusting her children into Bridget's hands. _I can't even transform. And I can't just leave the woman here to die. _There were two children, and they were quite small. Bridget gave the smaller of the two children back to the mother. "No! Please! No! Take them both! I can't let them die! Please!" she pleaded. Bridget put the other child onto her back. He clung to her shoulders. She then went forward and picked up the woman. She was holding her child so it was fairly easy. She rushed through the flame in blinded terror. Bridget had her eyes shut tightly. She couldn't hold on to the woman for much longer and the heat was getting to her. She burst through the final doors and dropped the woman gently to the floor. They were outside and safe. She sighed.  
"Hey! You there! What are you doing?" one of the policemen asked Bridget. She shook her head and started to slowly jog away. She mentally convinced him not to go after her and she just walked randomly down the seemingly endless street. She had burns on her clothes and smoke in her lungs but she couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since she had, had this feeling. Saving lives had become part of her daily schedule. Well, it was. She knew something was missing from her life, and she had finally got it back. It felt amazing to be saving lives. And that is what Bridget wanted to feel the most. She continued to walk up the street until she reached the bus stop. There was a bus coming up and she got on, swiping her Oyster Card against the scanner.  
"Ah, Bridget! Going back to work already?" the bus driver asked, smiling.  
"Hm?" Bridget replied, looking up at the woman.  
"I haven't seen you on this bus for two weeks! I'm guessing it was just a small holiday from your long working hours." She said. Bridget understood what she was saying. Bridget hadn't even realised which bus she had got on. It was like her feet were just doing their own thing.  
"Yeah, that's it." Bridget said, as she sat down and took her seat on the bus. Usually after missions, this is the bus she took. She always took the bus back to Café Mew Mew. It's like her body felt like they were on a mission and just presumed that she should go back.  
"Excuse me, Ma'am, but you have burns on your clothes, and cuts on your arms and legs. Are you ok?" a man asked her. Bridget looked down at the little cuts she had up and down her legs. She was no longer bleeding on her legs. Her green shirt had now gotten black from burns. It was a strange sensation. Bridget couldn't feel any pain. She was completely fine. Yet there was blood seeping out her arms. She smiled to herself. She had just saved four lives. She didn't care about anything else. By going there, her Mew instinct, which had been dormant for two weeks, kicked in and she ended up saving the lives of innocent human beings. Something she had gotten used to. She loved it. The feeling of saving someone's life then carrying on as if everything was normal. And, my lord, did she miss it. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time. She got off the bus, after quickly replying to the man and stood staring at the massive park, where the Café was in the middle of. This place was her second home. It had given her something she desperately wanted. And she was forever grateful. She smiled again, as tears formed in her eyes. She began running toward the Café. She loved this place. And she was definitely going back.

_My name is Bridget Verdant and I am a Mew Mew_


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth sat up in her bed. "Hey, you okay?" Annabelle asked.  
"What are you doing back?"  
"Mum said you quit, at the Café" she said with a smile.  
"Yeah, so?" she groaned, rubbing her eye.  
"I went around and the place was closed, it says it's for refurbishing, but I went in and asked and they said something about lack of staff so they made an excuse."  
"I couldn't be less bothered, so can you go away?"  
"I am now a worker there." Annabelle said. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she stared at her sister.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Why are you so angry? You quit, I joined," She said, "Unless there's more to it."  
"No, of course not."  
"I've known you for fifteen years, and I know exactly when you're lying and when you're holding things back." Elizabeth considered telling her sister, her issues with quitting her job. _How about I tell her about the Mews. That would help relieve some stress._  
"I've got to tell you something, that you can't tell anyone."

"And then all of you quit?" Annabelle asked.  
"Yeah, and I feel so bad, because I thought I loved Elliot, but right now, I don't really care that I've spent two weeks away from him." Elizabeth said, tears springing into her eyes.  
"I really don't think, that's the issue right now, sweetie," Annabelle cried, "You're a bloody magical girl! Do you know how long we both wanted that to happen?! And you just threw it all away! Go back there and get the stupid necklace back and save the freaking world!"  
"It's not that simple."  
"Why not? You said you could defeat all those monsters, but when it's your friends, you can't do it anymore?"  
"It isn't that I can't do it, it's that I don't _want _to do it."  
"Beth, you can't quit, just because things get hard. Remember that thing, 'When the going gets tough, the tough get tougher', I think. You need to do it. Or at least, convince the others to go back."  
"I can't face Elliot."  
"Oh for crying out loud, why?!"  
"I don't…love him." Annabelle said, a tear rolled down her face and she leaned back in her bed, and pulled the covers up to her face.  
"You don't have to."  
"For so long, I thought and wished he would be the one I married, but it was all in my head," Elizabeth said, she hid under the covers crying, "He changed. He changed a crap load, and I was in love with the old Elliot. I love this Elliot, but he's like the older, more mature version of old Elliot. And I don't want to hurt him."  
"You need to stop worrying about everyone else, if you aren't in love with him, just say, some love can fade." Annabelle said. She lifted Elizabeth up, and wrapped her arms around her. "You just need to find love that doesn't fade. Elliot will understand." _That's the thing. He won't. And I don't think I ever stopped loving him. I want to be with him. But I don't know, if the love is still there. He doesn't look at me the way he used to. I can feel him pushing me away, and that might be the reason._  
"Can you please quit, I don't want you to work there."  
"Hey, you can't do that. You don't have to come and work there, I will. Anyway, you need to continue to be a Mew."  
"But then I'll have to see Elliot."  
"Elizabeth!" Annabelle cried, "I was supportive when you were upset, but you have to be realistic. You're going to bump into him in your life, he's going to text you and call you and check up on how you are, but you have to live with it. You're fifteen. You can't live in fear at such a young age."  
"I'll be in fear when I fight bad guys."  
"I'm trying to help you out, stop pissing me off." Annabelle stood up, and pulled Elizabeth out of bed. "Oh My God!" Annabelle screamed. Elizabeth, whipped her head out of the covers and looked at Annabelle, in alarm, and then out the window. Storm was floating, outside her window.  
"Get the door!" Elizabeth cried, "Leave with Mum and Dad, now!" Storm lifted up her arms, and a whirlwind shot out and entered Elizabeth's room. It ripped her posters off the wall, and pulled them off the bed.  
"They're not here." Annabelle said. She ran to the door and pulled at it. "It's locked!"  
"Looks like you're coming with me!" Elizabeth held out her had, and Annabelle stared at her "Take my hand and let me save you." Elizabeth screamed. Annabelle latched onto her arm, and Elizabeth jumped out the window, pulling her sister with her.  
"What the _hell_, is wrong with you?!" Annabelle screamed, "We're on the third floor!" the wimd flew through her mouth, Annabelle could hardly breathe. They landed on the ground, simply, without a single injury.  
"Get away from here." Elizabeth said.  
"What if one of the neighbour's see?"  
"Nobody'll believe 'em." Elizabeth said.  
"Ever heard of video recordings?" Annabelle asked. Elizabeth shoved her, and she fell to the ground, just missing the enchanted arrow, Storm sent her way. She flew down toward, Elizabeth and she lifted up her arms.  
"You're not going to transform? Hm funny, I paid a visit to a couple of your friends, and the only one that transformed was Renee! Funny that, wouldn't you think?" Storm disappeared.  
"I thought you did proper hardcore fighting, but if they disappear after one measly arrow, you're a pretty crappy superhero."  
"I've done a whole lot worse than this." Elizabeth said.  
"Right." Annabelle said, standing up and brushing herself off. She looked around checking that nobody was looking into their garden. She looked back at Elizabeth, and she was running to the end of their garden. "Where are you going?!" she cried out. Elizabeth jumped over the fence and ran.  
"Somewhere I should have gone a long time ago!"

_I know where I'm supposed to be. I know who I'm supposed to be. I know what I'm supposed to do with. I just didn't know if I wanted to be there. But now I do. I am supposed to be in Café Mew Mew. I'm meant to be a magical girl who saves and protects the world from all types of evil. I need to go and take back my pendant and continue to work and protect._ Elizabeth turned onto the road, she was so familiar with. A smile spread across her face, as she felt the adrenaline pumping around her body.

_My name is Elizabeth Clark and I am a Mew Mew_


End file.
